Blog użytkownika:Pola1301/ Światłocień
Wygląd Światłocienie są silnymi smokami. Ich wygląd potrafi czasami powiedzieć dużo o ich charakterze. Mają zgrabne ciała co pomaga im poruszać się po ich środowisku. Ich kończyny są długie i silne. Mają rozłożyste, duże skrzydła które szybko składają. Poza tym na głowie mają jedną parę rogów i kilka małych zwykle słabo widocznych i parę wyrostków. Ich ciało jest pokryte łuskami a z szyji,grzbietu i ogona wyrastają długie kolce. Jednak to co może nas ostrzec przed ich zachowaniem i charaterem to kolor łusek i oczu. Najpopularnieszym kolorem łusek jest jasno brązowy, potem jest szary a trochę rzadziej srebny i złoty. Mało spotykane są smoki o białej karnacji a już złaszcza o czerwonych oczach. Ale najrzadszymi a zarezem najbardziej agresywnymi są czarne smoki a szczegulnie o czerwonych oczach. Całe ciało gada jest oczywiście pokryte jednym kolorem czasami są tylko przejaśnienia. Jeśli chodzi o oczy to występują czerwone, fioletowe, zielone i niebieskie. Bez żadnych tęczówek są całkowicie w jednym kolorze z jaśniejszym przejaśnieniem na środku. Jednak to co może sprawić że pomyli się dwa smoki tego samego gatunku to że mają różne zakończenia ogona. Najczęściej mają je zakończone prostym ostrzem . Ale zdarza się że zakończenie jest hakowate albo dziwnie powiginane a nawet mogą być dwa. Co nie ma znaczenia jeśli chodzi o lot i poruszanie się. Środowisko Gady te żyją w jaskiniach. Ale nie jakiś tam małych wilgotnych i ciasnych. Chociarz wejścia do nich często takie są. Są to miejsca często głęboko pod ziemią, gdzie ludzka stopa zwykle nigdy nie powstała. Zwykle jest tam pełno przestrzeni. Występuję też tam rośliność dzięki wodom podziemnym. Światło zwykle jest tam słabe. Ale ten gaunek umie sobie tam poradzić. Zwykle żyję tam tylko kilka osobników,czasami tylko jeden. Dzięki typowi swojego ognia smoki te są w stanie poszeżyć tą przestrzeń jak trzeba. Zwykle spędzają tam od jajka do 7 miesięcy. Potem idą coraz bardziej na powieszchnię. Wychodzą gdy potrafią już latać, ale nadal mieszkają w tych jaskiniach. Jednak często wylatują i to na długi czas. Jednak są swego rodzaju smokami teretorialnymi. Także często siedzą gdzieś przy wejściu do jaskini i pilnują wejścia do ich domu pod ziemią. Mówią że znają takie miejsca jak nikt i tylko one wiedzą jak się z nich wydostać. Pożywienie: Często polują. Jednak przez to że większość z nich ceni sobie życie rozważnie dobierają ofiarę i bywają wybredne. Dlatego jedzą głównie ryby, mniejsze ssaki nie pogardzą też tym co jedzą ludzie. Ale jedzą głównie wszystko co jadalne i surowe. Nie zabijają dla zabawy więc jak już mają coś zabić by zjeść to coś pożądnego. Moce i umiejętności: -Właściwie to nie jest ogień. Jest to strumień energi który bardzo przypomina laser. Można nim przecinać skały i i niszczyć smocze łuski. Dotyczy to też osobników tego samego gatunku. Dla tego smoka nie ma problemu zniszyć broń ze stali czy żelaza. No chyba że stal będzie zabezpieczona runami. Kolor tego lasera jest zawsze taki sam jak kolor oczu. Ale jeśli chodzi o kolory to żaden nie jest mocnieszy od innego. - Mimo iż smoki siedzą w jaskiniach to doskonale opanowały umiejętność lotu. W powietrzu są lekkie i zwrotne. Problemy jednak może sprawiać im huragan. Nie maja problemów z lądowaniem i startem. W powietrzu są szybkie. - Są silne i w miarę wytrzymałe, ale mają swoje granice. Dzwiganie zby ciężkich przedmiotów może im sprawić problem. Jednak na pewno są w stanie powalić grupę ludzi i dać sobie radę ze smokiem podobnego wzrostu, Znaczy się jeśi mają polegać tylko na sile. - Oprucz siły fizycznej mają też siłę woli. Są w stanie pokonać swoje lęki złaszcze jeśli im na czymś zależy. Jeśli mają jakieś zadanie są w stanie trzymać się go do samego końca. Nie łatwo też nimi manipulować. Obcej istocie na pewno się to nie uda. Żeby coś takiego zrobić trzeba być naprawdę blisko nich. - Potrafią komunikować się z innymi zwierzętami. Często im pomagają. Po mimo iż te smoki same nie lubią być manipulowane czasem jeśli same czegoś nie mogą zrobić wykorzystują zwierzęta mniej mądre od nich. - U tego gatunku rozwineła się niezwykle zdolność do komunikacji. Czasami wystarczy że smok tylko spojrzy na towarzysza i już wie o co chodzi. - Ostrawe zakończenie na końcu ogona pomaga im przy rozprawianiu się z posiłkiem. Gdyż pazury na łapach mają tępe. Wyjątkiem są jedynie młode osobniki których pazury się jeszcze nie zdążyły stępić. - Mają świetny wzrok i czuły słuch. Wech mają taki jak ludzki. Ale mają dobrą pamięć. Wytraczy że dotkną czegoś by sobie wszystko na ten temat przypomnieć. - Jeśli są spokojne ale pomimo to się o coś nie pokoją mniewają przeczucia na ten temat, Wieć czętso tego pilnują. Są świetnymi strażnikami i rzadko jest się o co martwić gdy powieża się im jakiś skarb. Słabości: - Kontrola Oszołomonstracha jest w stanie je zniewolić. Chociarz mogą stawiać opór wobec tego są zwykle bezradne. - Największą rzeczą jakiej się boją to strach. Jeśli zaczną się bać są bardziej podatne na manipulację. Bywa nawet że ze strachu przed utratą blikskich są w stanie nawet zabić z zimną krwią. Ale jeśli zoriętują się że zabiły smoka swojego gatunku popadają w obłęd. - Nienawidzą węgorzy. Panicznie się ich boją. - Ich własny ogień jest w stanie niszczyć ich łuski więc zwykle starają się unikać walk między sobą. - Bywa że muszą walczyć między sobą przez różnicie zachowań i charakteru. Przez to jest ich nie wiele. - Mają tępe pazury - Nie nawidzą smoków mroku. Do tego stopnia że gdy smoki te się spoykają nie ma szans na nic innego niż walka. Często wtedy bywa że zapominają o wszystkim i za bardzo podają się walce. - Jeśli smok popadnie w obłęd lub oszaleje na dobre jego oczy zrobią się żółtawe. Gady te stają się wtedy nie zwykle nie bezpieczne i są już tylko maszynami do zabijania. Na całe szczęście bardzo żadko to się zdarza. Tylko pojedyńcze przypadki były w stanie z tego wyjść. Ale zwykle po tym gineły wycięczone. Charakter: O charakterze mówi wiele kolor łusek i oczu. Jeśli smok jest biały to zwykle jest spokojny i opanowany. Smoki te są tolerancyjne i nasawione pokojowo. Czarny oznacze że są agresywne i łatwo wyprowadzić je równowagi. Są najbardziej teretorialne i jako pierwsze podejmóją atak. Ale za razem umią z siebie wydobyć najwięcej siły .Brązowe są w miarę spokojne. Potrafią jednak popalić i miewają poczucie humoru. Są jednak pamiętliwe. Szare są wrażliwe i starają się nie rzucać w oczy. Są jednak bardzo opiekuńcze i bardzo odane, nie wybaczają krzywd. Złote zaś są szybkie , są bardzo towarzyskie ale nie lubią pakować się w kłopoty. Srebne lubią prywatność i wolną przetrzeń nie lubią nie proszonych gości. Jeśli chodzi o oczy. To czerwone oznaczają że u tych smoków przewarza siła ale i pewna dominacja. Fioletowe zaś są bardziej tajemnicze ale i ciekawskie. Zielone zaś oznaczają że te smoki są bardziej pomysłowe i szybciej oriętują się co się dzieję. A niebieskie że smok jest spokojny ale umie postawić na swoim. Ale kolor nie zawsze świadczy o ich charakterze. Duże znaczenie ma doświadczenie i wychowanie. Wsóplne cechy to, odwaga, terotinalność, oddanie, bardzo cenią sobie wolność, silna wola, i przywiązanie. Tresura: Ciężko wskazać jeden sposób przy tylu charakterach. Ale jest jeden uniwersalny. Należy udowodnić Światłocieniowi dlaczego chcesz go oswoić. Jednak po mimo wszystko upewnij się z jakim smokiem masz doczynienia. Gdyż nie każdy smok może uznać twoje cele za słuszne. Podejdź do smoka ale nie za blisko. Nie możesz się go bać inaczej nie utworzysz więzi. Gad będzie przed tobą zgrywał groźnego. Będzie to robił by sprawdzić twoją reakcję. Nie można wtedy sięgać po broń ani nic tego typu. Należy zachować spokój bez względu co by się działo. Następnie należy podejść bliżej i zacząć mówić dlaczego chcesz oswoić tego smoka. Jeśli akurat ten smok uzna twoje cele za słuszne to masz już większość sukcesu za sobą. Następnie należy zodbyć jego zaufanie. Czyli dotknąć jego pyska i przysiąść że nigdy nie skrzywdzisz tego smoka. Oczywiście zawsze dobrze mieć coś do jedzenia. Najlepsi jeźdzcy są w stanie wytworzyć ze swoimi smokami taką więź że są w stanie komunikować się ze sobą za pomocą myśli. Jednak jeśli skrzywdzisz swojego smoka on odpłaci tym samy. Gdyż potężny smok to wielka odpowiedzialność. Ciekawostki: - Dorosłe osobniki opiekują się młodymi dopuki te nie nauczą się ziać ogniem. Potem zwykle je zostawiają. - Jeśli rodzice młodego smoka zginą mogą się nim zająć dorosłe smoki tego samego gatunku. - Gatunek ten stara się nie używać ognia w towarzystwie swoich bliskich chyba że nie ma innego wyjścia. Galeria: thumb|left|304px|Czarny Światłocieńthumb|292px|Biały Światłocień - thumb|left|292px|Zielony Światłocień thumb|280px thumb|292px|Też obróbka w Paincie thumb|left|269px|Wyraźniejsza wersja z painta thumb|292px|Tak trochę w klimatach Star Wars. A myśleliście czego tak pilnują tych jaskiń? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Wymyślone Smoki